Life Off The Condor
by jenergy
Summary: Demon Piper and I have decided to write a story together.The war is still on but The Storm Hawks and friends decide to settle in a huge house. But the drama and all the rest of the emotions doens't stop there! AXP and other OCXOC. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Life Off The Condor**_

Chapter 1

Love Bug Is Contagious

**Jenergy: GOOD NEWS! I and Demon Piper are teaming up to write a Story!**

**Stork: I KNEW THE LOVE BUG WAS CONTAGIOUS!!!!**

The war Between Atmos and Cyclonia still rises. But that didn't the Storm Hawks from buying a house and lives together, with some relatives and friends. Shakira, Kida, Tony, Ankh, and Kai moved in as well as Piper's cousin Jenergy. Kai has just lost is fiancé in a horrible death on the day of their wedding day, Ankh is Kai's only relative left and protects her, Shakira and Tony are dating, Kida grew feelings for Finn but refuses to admit it yet, and Jenergy lost her fiancé and unborn child in a cruiser crash, while heading for a reckon mission. The Storm Hawks were doing okay. Aerrow still went on reckon missions with Starling once in a while, Junko got married and had a son, John, and moved out for the space they needed. Stork also got married had a son, which he named Kyle, and Radarr met another Sky monkey and had a little one and his new master named him Cole. Finn's room was near the kitchen, Aerrow's was on the top floor and across Piper's room, Kai lived on the main floor, Grizzly, Jenergy's older step brother's room was near the garage. Jenergy's room just happened to be on the opposite side of his.

Kai was in his room still thinking about that dreadful day, when he thought he heard Jenergy crying and decided to go investigate. He laid his ear on her door and listened in. Kai swear that he had just heard sniffling, was she crying? He knocked on her door; heard scuffling and the door opened revealing a short black haired girl with Ocean blue eyes. Her eyes looked so sad, but she was smiling, meaning she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"What's wrong Jenergy?" he asked her, with worried in his eyes.

"Nothing why" she lied. That's when a single tear was going down her face and he wiped it away with his thumb. After a while she told him everything and told his story and comforted one another. Both of them started feeling butterflies in there stomach. Kai got up and went to the kitchen and saw Jenergy leaving in her Demon form, a white Tiger. He decided to go form a run in his form, which is Saber Tooth Tiger.

In the garage, Aerrow had just finished repairing his Skimmer and decided to go talk to Piper. When he saw her on the couch, he saw a small bruise and poked it.

"Ouch!" she turned to Aerrow.

"Where did yo-"that's when he saw that she had them almost everywhere. "Where did you get those?"

"…Damien" she admit.

Aerrow was full of rage, how there he hurt his closest friend and secret love.

"Where is he now?" he asked with rage in his eyes.

"He's at his place"

Aerrow got on his Skimmer and drive to Damien's place.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Life Off The Condor**_

**Chapter 2**

**Turn point To Life**

**Jenergy: I love teaming up with Other Authors and write Stories! *hyper***

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Aerrow got on his Skimmer and drove off to Damien's appartment. After 30 minutes, Aerrow walked up the stairs to the appartment door an knocked on it.

"...Aerrow?" damien asked when he opened the door.

Aerrow swung the hardest and fastest punch he had ever thrown in his life. Damien flew back a coupled of feet and landed roughly onto his back groaning in pain. Aerrow walked up to himm and continue beating him until he saw blood splatter on him. He had broken his Nose.

"Stay away from Piper!" were his last word before he walked out and drove back home.

_**~X~**_

Grizzly was out in the woods, doing one of his infamous walks. He was about to head home, when he saw from th corner of his eye, shadow movements. He turned his head and saw a young woman walking towards the deadly Black Swamp. She was about to step in it, when Grizzly pulled her away at the last second. The young lady was lying on her back and was out cold. He knelt down and waited for her to wake up.

_**~X~**_

Kai had decided to go for a run, in his demon form, which was a White Saber Tooth Tiger. In the middle of his run, he saw from th corner of his left eye, Jenergy. He stopped and admire the site. She was chasing a Butterfly and she was glowing. Probably from the sunlight in the woods. Kai couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful. She sensed his presence and looked into his eyes. Kai saw her Ocean Blue eyes sparkling, and he was now drooling. Jenergy giggled and then ran off. Kai then decided to continue his run, while Jenergy watched him leave. That's when it clicked in her mind that she was starting to have more than a friendship feeling for him making her sad. She felt lke she was about to cheat her late fiance David. She decided to head back home and get something to eat.

After a while Jenergy was eating some Chinese food that she had made herself when she heard someone coming in the house. She peered her head out, and saw that it was Kai. She then focused on finishing her meal and then heading to her room. Kai then walked in shirtless, in his half demon form. Which is his normal form.

"Hi Jenergy" he told her.

"H-hi Kai" she then ran off to her room.

"What was that about?"

Ankh, Kai's younger sister, walked in.

"When are you going to ask Jenergy out?" she asked bluntly, making Kai spit out the water in his mouth.

"What?" he was blushing. "Right now isn't the right time"

"Sorry....but why are you blushing then?"

_**~X~**_

Piper was waiting for Aerrow in the rain. After a while, she went back in and dried off. Piper was sitting on the couch, when she heard someone walking in. It was Aerrow. She saw that he had blood on his shirt.

"What happened o you!?"

"He won't hurt you anymore Piper" was all he said, when he sat next to her.

Piper teared up and then hugged her friend, "Thank you Aerrow"

"Anything for a friend", he smiled at her.

Aerrow got up and decided to go change his shirt. He was about to put on a new shirt on, when he heard Piper having a coughing fit. He ran out of his room shirtless and was in front of her, on his knees. He put his hand on her forehead and felt a fever almost gasp, he carried her in his arms. She couldn't help but blush, when she realized that he was shirtless and that her hand was against his broad chest. Aerrow then laid her in her bd and went to get some herbs for her to take, to bring the fever down and let her rest.

_**~X~**_

Shakira and Tony had been married for a while. They are now expecting their third child. Tony has always been an attentive husband, especially when she was pregnant. Their two eldest son, Drake and Dylan are living elsewhere. Drake is a Sky Knight and has his own Squadron with John, Junko's son, Kyle, Stork's Son, Joe, Rosy, and Cole, Radarr's son. Dylan is a Vampire just like his mom and only goes to Vampire nightclubs at night.

_**~X~**_

Ankh and Kai were talking, when Jnergy walked in and then ran out of the house with Tears in her eyes. after she yelled out, "What did I ever do to you!", she was in her demon form and ran out in the rain. Kai follwed her in his and eventually ran faster than her and cut her off.

"_Jenergy what's wrong!?"_

"_Why!? Why you!?...I'm not suppose to have feelings...._" she was crying her eyes out.

_**~X~**_

It had been hours, and Piper was finally waking up. She had taken the herbs and hen took a nap. Aerrow was still there and shirtless but didn't care because she was more important right now. Piper looked around and saw Aerrow smiling at her.

"hey"

"hey...you feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded and then sat up. Aerrow was scratching the back of his head and then asked her if she wanted to go out tonight. Piper almost screamed "yes!". They then both remembered that Piper was still a little sick and had to wait. That's when Aerrow ran out and cam back in with a Radio, put in a CD and press the play button. "Be My Dream (Alvaro Radio Mix)", was now playing. Instead of dancing properly, Aerrow did a strange dance and kept telling Piper that he would dance properly if she oined him. Piper quietly joined him and danced with him. He then grabbed hold of her hips, made them sway and pulled her closer. They were mere centermetres appart, when Piper felt a sharp Pain in her neck and collapsed on the floor.

"Piper?...PIPER!?"

_**~X~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Life Off The Condor**_

**Chapter 3**

**Proof**

**JEnergy: Hope ur enjoying the story so far everyone! Here's Chapter 3**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

Damien had fired a knock out dart in Piper's neck and then disappeared. Aerrow found the dart minutes later, and then calmed down. She would wake up in a coupled of hours. Aerrow carried her back to her bed and had tears in his eyes. He had an idea that it was Damien. but it was his fault. If he hadn't beat up Damien an told him st stay away from Piper, none of this would have happened. He was now crying from his guilt.

_**~X~**_

Kai was stunned. He finally knew what Jenergy thought of him. But he didn't understand why she was avoiding her feelings for him.

"Why is that?"

"It feels like i'm cheating on David...even though he's gone. It still feels like i'm cheating on him" Jenergy was sobbing.

Before Kai could say anything, she ran off and was heading home. He felt so alone, he was falling for and she was falling for him as well but she was too affraid of her thoughts to follow her heart. He returned home as well.

The next day Kai had to go to work at his Cake shop. He was about to go on break, when he heard the door opening and in came a customer. She walked to th order stand.

"hello there. I would like a birthday cake. Chocolate flavoured with fudge icing please" she politely said.

"Anything written on it?"

"yes. It should say "Happy 20th Birthday Jenergy". Did you get all of it?" she was just making sure.

"I did and the cake will be half price...since I know Jenergy"

"Are you Kai?" she asked with an grin on her face.

"umm, yes I am. Do we know each other?"

"I'm Rebecca. Jenergy told me a lot about you. Well the good things anyway"

Kai was blushing and smiling at the same time, making Rebecca's grin wider. Kai was about to put the cake in the oven, when he sneaked in a little box. He then closed the oven door and waited for it to bake and be ready to be eaten.

_**~X~**_

Grizzly was still watching over the lovely lady. He was about to carry her to the hospital, when he heard groans. She was starting to wake up. For a reason he couldn't stop smiling or blushing. She was beautiful, but he would have to get to know her first before he fall for her, unless it was love at first site. Or save in this case. Her eyes opened and he immediately saw that she was starting to have a fever. Grizzly asked her what she was doing out here in the woods.

"I was just walking, and then evrything went black. Then I woke and ur there"

"My name's Grizzly"

"Zera" she smiled.

"It's pleasure to meet you Zera" he smiled back.

_**~X~**_

Jenergy was miserable. She had turn down Kai and she felt horrible. That's when there was a knock at the door, so she answered it. It was Rebecca, hoding her birthday cake and smiling.

"Happy Birthday girl!" she put the cake on the nearest table and hugged her friend.

"Thank you Rebecca but i'm not in a irthday mood" she looked really sad and unhappy.

"Why? Are you still down about Kai? Go with him! He loves you and you love him. You two would make a great couple. Stop worrying!"

Jenergy didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she felt guilty and she felt like she was about to betray her late fiancee. She needed more time.

"Well I have an idea to how to get you two together" Rebecca had a evil grin on her face.

"What?"

"We put you in danger!"

Jenergy decided to follow her and they ened up in the woods. The plan was for Jenergy to hang on the edge, and to hang on with her life, then Kai saves her and all the rest shall follow. But there was a slight change of plans. A pack of Grey wolves had circled Jenergy andjumped on her. hey were trying to eat her alive. She tried to fight back, even in her demon form. But there were 5 - 6 wolves on her biting her and clawing her. She had now given up.

_**~X~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Life Off The Condor

Chapter 4

Resign

**Jenergy: Here's Chapter 4 everyone! Enjoy :D**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

per woke up hours later. Aerrow was there by her side the whole time. They had acidentally bump ito each other and shared their first kiss, which Aerrow broke, when he realized what they were doing.

"No...we can't" he told her.

"How come?"

"I'm your Sky Knight, it's forbidden. Unless the war with Cyclonia is over or I resign"

"Well your not resigning" Aerrow nodded and left to his room, leaving a tear full Piper by herself.

It was early in the morning and Piper was soundly sleeping, meanwhile in Aerrows room he had decided to pack his things and join Starling in the front line, without telling anyone. He really wanted to be with her bt if the war wasn't over they couldn't be. He knew what he had to do. He grabbed his bagm walke down the stairs and was about to head out, when a creak up the stairs was heared.

"Aerrow?" it was Piper. she quickly walked over to him.

"Go back to bed Piper. I'm leaving... and i'm not coming back until the war is over"

Piper held his hand, stopping him from leaving. She then puled him into a deep kiss. Aerrow wanted to stay but he broke the kiss and ran off befre he decidedto stay instead of doing his duty. PIper just watched and watched, until she coudln't see even a point of him anymore. Then Grizzly walked out of the shadows, put a conforting hand on her and asked if she was going to be okay.

"I...I don't know"

"You know he'll be back"

" I know but there's this nagging side in my head that keeps telling me that he won't"

"Then don't go to that side"

Piper sat back in the stairs and ended up sleeping there.

_**~X~**_

Jenergy had given up on fighting back. She closed er eyes and hope it would be over very soon, when she heard a great deep roar and the wolves being hit off of her. She opene her eys saw the pack running away with thei tail between their legs. She slowly and painfully turned her head and saw a pure white Saber Tooth Tiger. The beast went up to her, sniffed her and then licked her head.

"You alright Jenergy?" It was Kai.

Jenergy noded weakly and lay her head on the ground.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

" Are we friends or more than friends?"

"We're friends....but i would rather be more than friends with you" Kai was about to look away,w hen he felt his neck being nuzzled by Jenergy. He knew what it meant and returned the gesture.

That night they had their first date. It was disaster! Kai had reserved at the wrong place, someone had splashed her, and Kai was laughing when she got all wet. THey both walked into the house not talking but he kept hovering over her.

"Let me breath! Sheesh!" she yelled out.

They both went to their rooms. Kai felt bad, while Jenergy felt worse.

"_Man, this date kept getting worse it was past horrible!...I like her...no...I love Jenergy. Man she just hates me I wish we could have a date where nothing went wrong_" Kai thought to himself.

What he didn't know was that Jenergy thought the same thing.

"Maybe I should leave", she told herself.

"_Maybe I should leave_" were Kai's thoughts.

Jenergy tranformed into her demon form and decided to run away. She leap from her room, whch is two stories high, ran off into the dangerous part of the woods without noticing and Kai had seen her and followed her in his demon form. She jump onto a tree, climbed up and then started running, while jumping from branche to branch. Kai was on he ground the whole time, keeing an eye on her. Jenergy thought she and seen something, slip on a went stop on the branch, landed on her ribbs, breaking some, and fell about 40 feet down. Jenergy was out cold and Kai had just arrived and did his best to treat her. about an hour later, Jenergy woke up. Kai had done what he could and was now hiding in some bushes. Jenergy tried to get up but failed.

_**~X~**_

Somewhere on Terra Atmosia, Shakira's eldest son Drake had just receive his first teamates for the Squadron known as the Lightning Falcons. Drake picked up his babby blue furry coloured friend, Cole. Radarr's descendant(And no the mother isn't the stalker chicken).

"Time to meet the Squadron Cole. You ready?"

Cole Chirped in delight. That's when the little creature noticed that his master was still hiding his emotions. His mother Shakira had lost his dad in the middle of the night. He had never recovered from that. Cole snapped out of it, when he saw that he was being left behind by Drake. They entered their and went to the bridge. He saw his crew chating and laughing.

"Team Lightning Falcons! Present yourselves! I am Your Sky Knight Drake and This my co-pilot Cole!" he was being too strin and army talking, was everyones first impression.

Everyone lined up like soldiers. Drake first noticed that there was four members and only one was a girl. He walked up to her.

"The only female on the team....What is your name and specialty on this ship woman?" he asked in his normal voice.

"I'm Rosy. I am the Team's Crystals specialist"

"Good. You next to her! What's your name and your specialty!?"

"I'm Joe your Sharpshooter"

"Good. You Little green men!?"

Kyle screeched when Drake yelled. "I'm Kyle.... your Carrier Pilot"

"Fine. Now you big guy?!"

"I'm John...your mechanics"

"Then welcome all of you to the squadron called the Lightning Falcons....Now do your chorees nad get out of my hair..."

With that Drake retired in his quarters, leaving everyone alone to do their chores.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Life Off The Condor**_

**Chpater 5**

**Homecoming**

**Jenergy: Chapter 5!!! :D**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

A year had pass. Piper was going to bed when she noticed that her window was slightly opened. She was about to lay in her bed when she sees something in the shadow. She picked up her staff and slowly walked over to the intruder. Piper was in no mood in peeping tom right now. She was really tired. That's when she heard a familiar evil laugh.

"Dark Ace?" Piper was about to attack, when she heard another familair voice, a kind one.

"You tired or i'm just that good?"

"Aerrow?" she asked, hoping it is him and not a dream.

The red head walked out of the shadow and grinned at her, "the one and only" he told her. Piper hugged him wrapped her legs and arms around him and kissed everywhere in face.

"Wow my own fan girl" he said while chuckling.

Piper couldn't help but giggled at his remark. She then gently kises him on the lips and he returned it.

"I missed you he told her"

"I missed you too" she was nuzzling his neck.

Aerrow then hugged her tightly. Piper hugged him back, without hesitating.

"I would have been back last night ut I had to stop and you something that i'll show you tomorrow night okay?" he looke very happy for no apparent reason. Piper then started acting like her demon cat form. She had just licked his cheek like a cat.

"You okay Piper?" he asked.

She was now sniffing him. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're sniffing me right now" he pointed out to her.

"You smell like the military...and I have no reason why I am acting like this" She kissed him and he returned it.

Piper then started to rub her face against his to get rid of the military scent, which cause him to blush. Just when he thought his blush couldn't go redder it did. She was purring like a kitten. Piper noticed how red he was and asked him if he was okay. All the red head did was nodding that he was okay even though he was still red.

_**~X~**_

Kai was still watching over Jenergy, while she was still trying to get up. Kai was stuck in two decisions. Either let himself be known and help her or let her suffer and make her injury get worse.

"I know You're there Kai. I can smell you" she said.

Kai walked out, only to see Jenergy fall again but this she didn't get up or move. Kai rushed y her and askd her if she was okay.

"I need to rest don't I?" was all she said, which made him smile.

Kai smirked and then sat by her. Jenergy couldn't help but smile at him and he smiled back. After a while Jenergy fell asleep and Kai never left her side. He couldn't help watching her sleeping, she looked so peaceful.

"_She's so beautiful.... fiery...sweet...gentle....peacefull..."_ Kai stayed up all night by her side.

When the sun was rising, Jenergy yawned and woke up.

"Morning" he told her.

Jenergy turned to say the same thing, when she saw him in the sunlight. To her he was drop dead gorgeous right now. Her eyes widened with amazement. Kai then noticed that she was staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

Jenergy blushed and apologized which confused him. He accepted the apology without knowing why and was now in his half demon state. Jenergy was now trying not to drool over him. She then looked away. which confused him more, the she go up.

"We better head home", she could walk but was limping a lot.

Kai couldn't bear seeing her limping in pain all the way home, so he threw her onto his back and he carefully carried her home.

"Thank you Kai" she said while trying to hide her blush again.

_**~X~**_

Rosy had mimicked Drake, when he walked out of the room. The weeks passed and Rosy had finished her chores again, when Joe walked up to her.

"Isn't our Sky Knight a prick!?" what they didn't know was that Drake could hear everything.

"Oh you mean the air head? yeah....He just get's angry because he has a tiny itty bitty 'friend' "

everyone was laughing except Cole. Drake closed the door of his room after hearing them and sat on the foot of his bed.

"They don't know what I lost...." he was still mourning his father's death.

John walked up to them. "That was mean you two.... I mean he might have a reason to be angry"

"Mind worms! Mind worms I say!" Kyle shouted out.

Cole was growling at them and imitating that Drake had lost a love one. Which no one got. Rosy admited that what she said was wrong. That's when her eyes quickly turned black but then changed bacl again. She didn't noticed but the others did.

"What's wrong with you!?" Joe shouted.

Rosy then had a dark voice. her eyes kept going from her eye colour to black, making everyone back away. Cole growled at her. This wasn't the real Rosy. The real Rosy was in the closet but badly wounded.

"What's the matter Cole? Little runt" she said.

Everyone knew Rosy. She would never called Cole a little runt even if she was in a bad mood.

"You're not Rosy!" John stated.

"You just figured out all by yourself Einstein?"

Drake was tired of the commotion and walked out of his room and backed away when he saw the fake Rosy.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" he aked with anger in his voice.

"Well if it isn't the prick himself!" she stated.

Drake ignored her comment and asked "What's wrong with her!?".

Drake and the other saw a trail of blood and followed it. He opened the door and there was Rosy. Out cold and her skin was cold, but she was still alive. Drake told Kyle and Joe to take care of Rosy, while he and John and Cole took care of the imposter. After hours they destroyed her and then went to check on Rosy, except Drake. Who was back in his room. Rosy was still pale, but she was starting to wake up when she heard Joe say " He is a prick! He treats us like Cyclonian!". John then noticed that Cole was at Drakes door.

"Come on Cole...let Drake have his alone time"

Cole scratched at his master's door.

Rosy eyes then opened getting Joe's attention.

"Hey she's wakinhg up!" he shouted.

Rosy sat up, only to find herself dizzy.

"You okay Rosy?" John asked when he walked in.

"I'm just Dizzy John"

"Well hopefully the prick won'tboss you around" Joe said to Rosy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Life Off The Condor**_

**Chapter 6**

**Jenergy: Chapter 6!!! I'm catching up!**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________________________**

After a while Piper sniffed Aerrow nad he didn't smell like the military.

"I better go to bed. I'll see you in the mornong okay?" with that he kissed her goodnight and left to his room. Piper returned the kiss and then lay in her bed and went to

sleep in her silky Pyjama's.

When morning rosed, Piper was in the kitchen eating, when she saw a certain red head walking in. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was in his red boxers. Aerrow on the other hand stopped dead in his track. They both had a dee blush on their face, before he ran out of the room and locked himself in his. Piper went upp to his door after she finished eating. She gently knocked on his door.

"Aerrow are you alright?" she was worried.

"I'm sorry Piper" was all he could come up with.

"For what?"

"I thought everyone was asleep"

"It's okay Aerrow"

The red head was still unsure. Piper repeated that it was okay, and he opened the door. revealing that he's wearing nothing but jeans. Piper couldn't help ut blush. He was a fit young men. She hugged him and he hugged back.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

Piper noded.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" he asked and she noded. Aerrow then put on a shirt and they left.

Piper then rubed her face against his cheek, like a cat, and he smiled at her.

_**~X~**_

When Kai and Jenergy arrived back at the house, he asked her if she was hungry. Jenergy nodded in agreement.

"You want some Chinese" he suggested.

Jenergy only replied with a gently lick on his cheek. She was still in demon form unlike Kai, who was in his half state form. The man couldn't help but blush and went to the kitchen and went to make her some chinese noodles. After a while he walked back inn her room and handed her the bowl and she began to eat it. Kai sat by her, deep in his thoughts. Like all demons, they have a dark side and Kai has been having a problem trying to control it. This caught Jenergy's attention and she asked him what was wrong.

"Huh? Oh yeah i'm okay", he was a bad liar.

"No your not. Now tell me or i'll hurt you" she was serious.

"Alright then. My dark side has been trying to take over me and i can't seem to be in control of it anymore"

"I can probably find a solution, just gove me some time okay"

Kai thanked her, she then nuzzles him and old him that it was okay. That night Kai was in his room, when he felt the pain becoming unbearable. He made his way down the stairs, and out the door. The pain was too much for him and assed out.

Morning came and Jenergy was outside when she had found Kai. He didn't look well. He had gotten very sick. She stayed by his side until he woke up.

When he opened his eyes, he looked like he was panicking, Jenergy then gave him Mercuy, a potion that puts the dark side to sleep for 24 hours. Meaning he'll have o take it it every night. Kai did not like the taste of it, which was normal at first. Jenergy eventually made him swallow it. After a while, he calms down.

"It's okay" she told him, in a soft voice.

_**~X~**_

After a while The guys decided to let Rosy rest. But it didn't last long. There was a mysterious light knock at her door, ten minutes later.

"Come in"

The door opened revealing Drake and Cole. Drake walked up to the closest chair and sat in it.

"Hi...." Rosy told him in a whisper.

"....You okay?" he finally said something after a coupled of minutes.

"I'm...weak..at the...moment but. i'll be okay" she said while weakly smiling.

"Good because you'll have to catch up with your chores" Drake refused to show her any emotion.

".... you don't have to hide your emotions from me" with that Rosy laid her hand gently on to of his.

Drake felt insulted and pulls his hand away from hers, "I don't have any emotions. Just get better and get back to work". He got up and left.

Cole then hoped on the bed and did a little charade. He pointed at Drake and then acted like a softy, and the imitated something big. Rosy knew what he meant, Drake is a big softy. Cole then chirped happily, to try and make her smile. Rosy was now smirking nd Cole stayed by her side.

It was now night time and everyone was sleeping. That's when the Dark Ace walked in the ship and was in Rosy's room, who was sleeping. Cole had sneaked out to get John and Joe. When they ran in, he knocked them out, including the little sky monkey. Rosy woke up and backed away from him. The Dark Ace tried to put his move on Rosy, when Drake ran in with his blades and fought the Dark Ace and won the battle. Drake turned around an saw tthat Rosy's shirt was half ripped, revealing to him that she was a fit girl, not in the gross way thought. He took off his shirt and gave it to her to wear. He then dragged the others out, but Cole was alreay awake.

"Kyle, you take care of these two, Cole, you keep an eye on Rosy and next time come and get" he then went back into his room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Life Off The Condor**_

**Chapter 7**

**Prolems after probems!**

**JEnergy: Hope ur enjoying it so far everyone!! :D**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Rosy had put on Drake's shirt and went back in her bed. Cole went to Rosy and she petted his head. Then there was a knock at the door. It was Joe.

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah" Joe, John and Kyle walked in.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Want us to stay?" Joe asked.

"Sure... I could use some company"

She will never forget the feeling of Dark Ace kissing her. That's when she was snapped out, when Kyle started talking.

"...I heard what Drake told you earlier and he;s a jerk!"

"I think we should all quit!" Joe suggested out loud.

"Then quit, you think I care?" Drake was at the door.

"I think you do care" Rosy tol him.

"You're too kind hearted that's why" Drake retorted at her.

"There's nothing wrong with ...and i'm not quitting" she told everyone.

"No. We're all quitting" Joe looked at her.

"She's not. She's still recovering, so until she can walk straight she stays in her bed" Drake slammed his door after he wnt into his room.

"I am staying, not quitting" she repeated to everyone.

"How can you stay in a place like this, when he's mean 24/7? ...You like him!" Joe exclaimed.

Rosy couldn't help but blush. She had more than a crush on him, she was falling for him. John couldn't help but feel happy for Rosy, while Kyle was trying to find his anti-love bug spray, leaving Joe, the only one who wasn't pleased with Rosy.

"Awww" John said.

"Not 'awww' Eww. He's a prick, creep, and idiot!" Joe was angry.

"Have you spend any time with him Joe? Because me and Rosy have, and I think he's acting like this because he's hiding something.

Cole then growled in a threatening matter towards Joe.

_**~X~**_

While they were eating at the restarant, a waiter that hated demons poured a pitcher of ice cold water on Piper, who was in half car state mode. Aerrow hit the waiter and helped Piper dried off. The waiter then poured another pitcher of her and smashed it on top of her head, causing her to bleed and passing out in Aerrow's arms. He quicklt took her to the hospital. After waiting for a couppled of hours, a nurse finally goes to see Aerrow.

"She has a small concussion. She'll be here persay... 2 to 3 hours give or take. Anyways you can go see her now.

Aerrow thanked the nurse and gave Piper in her IV, a medicine that will stop her from having hallucinations. Luckely she was sleeping.

In the middle of night, the waiter had stolen a doctors coat and filled a syringe full of poison. He was going to kill Piper. What he didn't know was that Aerrow was in the room, when he was about to put the needle jumped on the guy and he got the needle the poison for he girl, he refused to let any drop go in the red head and kicked him off. Aerrow then made him trip, had his hands on the guys throat and the waiter slammd the needle in him and filled his bloodstream with poison and he then ran off. The doctors had heard the commotion and ran in and treated Aerrow. They kept telling him to stay awake, bbut he was having difficulty doing that. Eventually they saved him and he as now resting and his bed was right next to Piper.

Hours later, Piper woke up.

"Hey there" he smiled at her.

Piper could then see a fish on Aerrow's head, even thought it wasn;t there.

"You have a fish on your head"

"Umm....okay" Aerrow was a little bit freaked out.

"It's right there, don't you see it?" she asked him.

"No, because you're on drugs" he told her.

Piper was now left confused. Once she was back to normal they returned hme. Aerrow looked at the time and they had to go to the waterfall. He had paid a guy to leave the ring in a safe spot.

"You better get dress properly, because we have to go now" he told her.

_**~X~**_

Many hours later, Kai had locked himself in his room. His system was having trouble dealing with the Mercury. Eventually he was in the middle of the floor, out cold. On the other side of his door was Jenergy. She had many tears in her eyes. After a couppled of minutes her opened his eyes. Jenergy walked into his room and hugged him. Kai hugged her back weakly.

"You okay?" she asked him, while tearing up again.

"Yeah, I think so"

"I'm sorry", Jenergy had tears streaming down her face.

Kai asked her why, while wiping her tears away. She told him that she was causing him pain. She felt like she had to leave him before she cause him anymore pain.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Life Off The Condor**_

**Chapter 8**

**Can't Do It**

**Jenergy: Hey Everyone!! Here;s....Chapter 8!!! :D:D:D:D:D**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Joe Stood there thinking about what Rosy and John had ask him.

"No...I haven't" he sighed in defeat"

"Try" Was all Rosy said.

"Well he just bosses me around, saying that i'm not working hard enought at piloting" Kyle had his arms crossed.

"But you have improve. I mean, now you don't fall asleep or attemp to", John pointed out

"He's still a prick! I mean he doesn't have to be mean to teach us", Joe also had is arms crossed.

Drake walked out of his room wih a bag pack. He stop by Rosy's room and told them that they were getting a new Sky Knight within the week, and to try not to drive that one crazy. Rosy refused to say anything, until she saw a lonely, single tear going down Drakes face. Rpsy didn't care how much she was in pain right now, she went after Drake. He turned around and glared at her.

"Get back to your quarters now" her ordered.

"No not without you. I want you as my Sky Knight" she told him boldly.

"I'm not welcomed here, so i'm leaving"

"Why are you hiding your emotions? Me and John know that you care for everyone. Are you hiding something?" she finally asked him.

" Don't go there please? The last thing i need is someone on my case"

"You can tell me or not if you choose. Just please, don't leave" she had tears in her eyes.

"My father passed away. He was the healthiest man i've ever known and he just died. He was nice and the perfect guy, like my mom always said. I'm always reminded that I look and act like him. I blame myself for his death, so please, leave me alone now!!" he was pissed.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault" She tried to sound comforting.

"I don't need your pitty. I need to get out of here" he felt insulted that she showed concerned for him.

"Fine. Go." was all she said, when she started to walk back to her room.

"Oh stop acting like a princess" he was trying to get a fight out of her. He had feelings for her but he didn't know how to tell her.

"I'll be one, if I wanna be!"

"... Stop being worthless and get back to work! If you can walk, you can work!" he was losing his patience.

Rosy was now mad. She walked up to him and slapped him in the face, for he had just said.

"Look i'm sorry your father died. But that gives you no right to call me worthless and to be an asshole!"

Drake then pinned her against the wall and passionately kissed her. she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he then held her face in place, to deepen the kiss they were still sharing. Pretty soon they were making out in the hallway of the ship. Drake carried her in his arms and took her to his room and locked the door. They had made love and stayed together sleeping until morning. He was sleeping soundly, has was Rosy.

Cole was let out of his room all night, and was now scratching and whimpering at Drake's door. Rosy woke up, walked up to the door, opened it to let Cole in. That's when she saw her room on the side and it clicked in her head that she head slept with Drake.

_**~X~**_

"You've never given me any pain.... you've given me joy, love, happyness" he kissed her cheek.

Jenergy layed her head onto his shoulder. She said that she was still sorry. He told her that it was okay and she hugged him. Kai loved it when she hugged him, and he returned her affection.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" she asked him.

"I'm sure" was all he said.

But this still made Jenergy feel guilty. Kai told her, not to feel guiltyand that it wasn't her fault.

"Then why does it feels like it?" she asked him.

Kai told her, "because, you feel responsible for it", jenergy then fell asleep after a while. Kai spend most of the night watching her, until she finally told him that he had better sleep. He was affraid that he might lose conrol in his sleep and the last thing he wanted to do is hurt someone he loved. Jenergy begged him. Ki gave in and fell asleep by her side.

Hours later they woke up. Kai looked like he had just woken up from a nightmare, which worried Jenergy. She asked him if he was alright, when he told her that he thinks that he just had a nightmare. Jenergy licked his head and told him that everything is okay now. At that moment Kai had a flashback of his foster parents tortuurin him, and he was whimpering. Jenergy touched his paw and saw what he was seeing in his mind.

"I'll never hurt you or treat you like they did. I'll stay by you no matter what"

_**~X~**_

"Go where?" she asked, while she was still seeing flying fish.

Aerrow was down. How could she have forgotten about his their date. He told her, "nevermind...forget it". Aerrow then walked up to his room and slammed the door. Piper was left confused.

"_I ruined everything... now she'll never want to marry me"_ he thought to himself.

"_I wan to marry him. I can't think straight. I wished he'd marry me already_" Piper was thinking.

But what she didn't know was that Aerrow had heard her thoughts but assumed that it was the drugs making her talk like this. Piper yelled at him, from her thoughts. Telling him that she was telling the truth. But he just ignored her thoughts and went to bed. Piper took her pillow and threw it at the wall. She was starting to lose it. Aerrow sneaked out and went tot the water fall, got the ring out and was about to go and return it. When he turned around, he saw Piper, right in front of him. Aerrow got onto his Skimmer, while Piper said what she needed to say.

"You're still affected by the drug" he told her bluntly.

"No i'm not! I haven't even taken any!"

"Prove it" he ordered her.

"When you returned from the war you hid in a dark corner in my room and imitated the Dark Ace laugh. It was so good that i thought it was him in my room" she was smiling, when she enjoyed the lovely memory.

"Fine it is you but it's too late"

"What?"

That's when Damien came over picked her up and felt her thigh.

"Whixh means you don't mind me having her" and with that he kissed her.

Piper kept trying to get away from him but failed.

"I can see it bothers her, so I do mind" He was growling in a agressice manner towards him.

All Damien did his shrugged, told Aerrow that it was too bad, tripped him and ran off with Piper, who was bitting and him. Damien eventually let's go and was knocked out by Aerrow.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Life Off The Condor**_

**Chapter 9**

Aerrow looked back and saw that Piper was dropped into a rushing river and fell through a waterfall. He ran at the shore and saw her there, unconscious. Aerrow carried her back to her bed and he went to his room. When he went to go check on her, she tried to breath but because of the water in her lungs, she couldn't. He ran by her and did CPR. After a while she coughed out the water.

"Piper?" he asked her.

She was catching her breath when she answered him.

"Good your alive"

_**~X~**_

"_He must hate me_" she thought to herself.

The difference in human pregnancies. Demons shows faster and last shorter. Rosy looked down at her stomach and there was a small bump. Drake then turned to his side, in his sleep. Joe was walking by, when he saw Rosy walking out wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Oh....My....God...! You two!?" Joe almost screamed.

"Finally!" John was happy.

"Shhh! he's not awake yet"

Cole was then by Drake's Ear, when he chipred loudly.

"Knock it off Cole, i'm trying to sleep" he told the Sky Monkey.

It then clicked in Rosy head that she really loved Drake. It wasn't just a crush, it was love. Drake then sat up but was shirtless.

"Rosy?"

"Yes?" she turned around to look at him.

"About last night. You don't regret it right?" he was asking her a serious question.

"Of course I don't" she told him.

That's when she was in shock. Drake smiled for the very first time in weeks.

"Good" was all he said.

Rosy hugged him while smilling and He then lightly kissed her.

_**~X~**_

After a few minutes, Kai woke up again and saw that Jenergy's head was really close to his. Jenergy opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend looking at her. They both said hi, while smiling. Even though he was very weak, Kai wanted to kiss her.

"When you're strong enough Okay?" she told him.

She then ordered him to rest. And he listen and rested, she never left his side. Jenergy then used a healing crystal to heal the gash Kai had gotten from tearing his room apart, when he was loosing it. After she had healed him, Kai was asleep but shivering. Jenergy gpt closer to him and kept him warm. He was purring in his sleep, while Jenergy nuzzled him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Life Off The Condor**_

**Chapter X**

**It's going to be a ball!**

**Jenergy: I am soo sorry I forgot about this story… my head will go boom one day I swear!**

Rosy deepened the kiss she was now sharing with Drake, when he broke it to say "Mmm, we should get back to work", he then continued kissing her.

"What work?" was she said, before continuing making out with him.

At that moment he chuckles and then added between kiss, "Ship work", then continued where they left off.

"Yes but work isn't going anywhere" she smirked.

"Fair enough" Drake said. He then pulled her closer and continued once again, while she wrapped her arms around him and they both smiled.

The one thing that no humans knew was that when female demons are expecting they grow faster than human babies. The reason was that Rosy was now slowly showing that she was expecting shocking Drake.

"You're…expecting?" was all he said.

"Well yeah…we did it last night" Rosy told him.

Drake was still shocked and Rosy was playing with his hair, while he was stuck on two words that he kept repeating.

"You're Pregnant….you're pregnant…."

"Yes I am", she kissed his forehead, and he was still I shock.

Rosy continued stroking his hair and Drake finally did something… he fainted.

_**~X~**_

Morning was soon going to rise. Kai was sleeping and the one thing he realized was that he felt safe with Jenergy, while he continued to purr. But he still thought that no one knew about his mysterious past. That's when he felt Jenergy kissing his neck. Still sleeping but his purr got louder and she continued kissing his neck, while she was smiling.

Knowing that he would eventually wake up, Jenergy went to the kitchen and made something for him. As soon as she came back up, Kai was wide awake and starving. She walked up to him handed him his plate, "Here you go", was all she said, while smiling.

"Thanks babe", after he slowly sat up, to make sure he didn't get dizzy, then took the plate and started eating. Kai then took a piece of his food and fed it to Jenergy, which she took in and kissed him afterward.

"_I'm so happy now…. More than I have been in the past"_ Kai thought, before Jenergy deepened the kiss. After a while Kai needed to breathe, so he broke the kiss and he was smiling, while Jenergy was kissing his neck again.

He then felt really tired and kisses her on the lips.

"You should rest, I'm only exhausting you" she told him.

"No you're not", Kai then kisses her and fell asleep with his head on her shoulder, not knowing that she had fallen asleep as well.

_**~X~**_

During those weeks of mourning Shakira had noticed that her Skimmer needed to be looked at. So after finding a mechanics card in Tony's card box, she decided to go to the place.

When she got there, it was the workers lunch break. She was about to turn back when she bumped into a complete stranger, which turned out to be the owner of the shop, Shane.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"I hope so. You see I noticed that my Skimmer looks a little damaged and was wondering if you could look at it please?"

"Anything for a beautiful lady like you" he smiled softly.

"I'm not beautiful. Not since my husband died" her eyes were tearing up again.

Shane hugged her in comfort. Then after a while of just fixing and talking, Shane asked Shakira out and she said yes.

That night, Shakira was getting ready for her date with Shane. She wore a black dress, with a low "V" cut and the dress went down to her knees. She let her hair down for once and she wore a simple pair of earrings. What she didn't know was that someone had let and led Shane to wear Shakira was. He looked in and saw her.

"Wow, you look beautiful"

Shakira turned around and blushed, "Thank you".

Shane smiled, offered his hand to her, "Shall we go then?".

"We shall", she said while smiling.

After a while at the ball, they were now both dancing and having a great time together.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Life Off The Condor**_

**Chapter XI**

**Jenergy: I finally get some time to catch up in my work YAYYY!!!!**

Days had turned into months and both Grizzly and Zera had been in a relationship. It was night time and she was untangling her beautiful curls.

"Zera?" Grizzly called out.

She finished what she was doing, turned around and said out loud, "Yeah!?"

"Come downstairs please"

Grizzly was ready for the next step in their relationship, he was going to ask her to marry him. He had a whole romantic night planned downstairs, with dinner, which he cooked himself. He laid a dress on their bed and waited for her to come down stairs.

Shakira was wearing a hot, burgundy dress. She then followed him downstairs and was awed at how romantic and attentive he was. He had cook her favourite meal, got her the dress of her dreams, and their favourite type of wine. He pulled out her chair, pushed her in and they began to eat their meal.

Towards the end of the meal, Grizzly pretends that he hurt his back and was now on one knee, "Ow!"

Zera quickly rushed to his and made sure he was alright. He looked up at her and told her that there was something stuck in his back. At that comment Shakira was confused at her boyfriend, until he pulled out a velvet box, opened it and revealed an 8 carat ring.

"Oh Grizzly it's beautiful"

"Zera… we've been living together for a short while but It feels like we've known each other for years and I want to prove to you that I'll never leave your side …. And by taking the next step is my proof… Will you marry me?" he smiled the whole time.

"YES! YES!" she then kissed him.

Grizzly put the ring on her finger and then kissed her back. She was so happy that she hugged him and bleated at the same, since her demon form is a Ram, she would bleat from time to time. After a coupled of seconds she bleated again and kissed him.

"You know I love you right?" he told her.

"And I love you" She hen kissed him again, and she did not realize that her horns were showing, making him smile.

_**~X~**_

After a coupled of minutes, Drake finally woke up and saw that Rosy had never left his side. He quickly sat up, looked at her and said, "You can't be pregnant".

"I am babe" she retorted at him.

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm not married… I'm not ready so… So you shouldn't be pregnant!" he was stricted.

"… So what now?" she asked him.

"You keep it" he told bluntly.

"You mean us?"

"No….I meant you"

Rosy left his room and went back to hers; she didn't say anything she just left him alone. She then lies on her bed and then fell asleep, while Drake got dressed and went on the balcony. John hadn't heard anything they had and asked what the matter was.

"I think I just broke up with Rosy, who is pregnant with my child"

"Oh…" John started leaving the balcony, to give Drake his space, but he then added, "I think you made a huge mistake", he then left Drake alone.

Meanwhile Kyle took Rosy to the infirmary. Drake had just happened to see them pass by and went to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Rosy was lying on the infirmary bed. She was now put on bed rest and also when the baby is born she won't have to move. Joe had heard what Drake had said and told him bluntly.

"Why do you care? You dumped her remember?"

Drake felt so bad about what he had caused. All he could do was to watch Joe by Rosy's side and him doing nothing but feel bad for himself.

_**~X~**_

Shakira was having a great time dancing with Shane that is until some guy came by and groped her butt, angering Shane. He grabbed the guy by his neck. Shakira hid behind Shane, while the guy stared at him.

"What's your problem dude? Can't share?" he snarled.

"She's with me and me only, now get out of here before I break your neck" he growled.

After Shane released the perverted man, he quickly groped her again and ran as fast as he could with Shane right behind him. Shane beat him up and returned to Shakira and they left the ball after they saw the time. It was pass 4 AM.

Shane walked her to the door, during that short walk she laid her head onto his shoulder and held his hand.

"Night Shakira", he then kissed her cheek and left.

"Night", Shakira watched him leave and put her hand where he had kissed her and smiles.

As soon as Piper walked in the door, Piper was just on the other side waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Where were you?"

"Oh… Piper I didn't think you were up"

"Sorry my fault" Aerrow said and smirked at the same time.

At that moment Shakira couldn't help but giggle at his comment, causing Piper to glare at him.

"No, seriously where have you been?" She looked worried.

Still having a blush on her face, she finally answered, "I was out with Shane"

"The hot mechanic guy?"

Shakira nodded and noticed that a certain Sky Knight was jealous at the way Piper mentioned Shane, _"the hot mechanic guy"_.

"Whatever… I'll be in the Kitchen" he then left and went to the kitchen. Piper went after him, wile Aerrow grabbed some food and sat at the table.

"Aerrow, what's going on? Why do you care who I think is hot or not? Shakira finds him hot and I'm going to deny it. But that doesn't mean I find you ugly or that I'm unfaithful. So please stop"

"Leave me alone Piper. Go hit on whoever you think is hot to you… I don't give a damn"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Life Off The Condor**_

_**Chapter XII**_

**Jenergy: Hey everyone hope you're enjoying Life off the condor!!!**

* * *

Aerrow was sent to sleep in the garage and Piper was sleeping in her room but she was so upset with him that she had forgotten to take her meds and was possibly losing it.

When morning rosed, Aerrow saw that Piper had not even come down to eat. He was furious at the fact that she was endangering her health because of him. He walked up the stairs and saw that the door was locked and banged onto the door.

"Piper open the door Damn it!"

Piper weakly opened the door, she was as pale as when she was losing her energy to her biding. Aerrow looked at Piper and told her to go eat. She closed her door and went down stairs. She tried to find a way to not be with Aerrow, but he kept stopping her and telling her to just keep going towards the kitchen and then eat.

"Now eat" he told her bluntly.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked him.

"Unlike you I already ate"

Piper was now eating her meal. But what she did not realize was that there were men watching her from the kitchen window. This made Aerrow furious, so he got up and closed the blind. He then turned around and saw Piper finishing her breakfast and looked at him. Aerrow told her she could do whatever she wanted, because he had to go tune his Skimmer and left the room.

While he was half way through tuning his Skimmer, the light in the garage went out. He was only wearing jeans and was a little bit greasy from the oil, but other than that he was confused. What he didn't know was that Piper was in the shadow eyeing him, he was hot! Aerrow went up to the light switch to see the problem. After he couldn't figure out the problem, he gave up on it.

"Damn switch" he mumbled. Aerrow then felt that there was someone in the garage, "Okay who's here? Finn this has better not be a prank"

"It's not Finn", she said and walked right up to Aerrow.

"What the…?"

"Aerrow please listen. It's been a while since I've seen Shakira happy and I am happy that she met a guy like Shane. What you saw was what we girls' call girl talks. That's how we talk and show our approval of the person she is with. Shakira said the same thing about you and Tony was around and he wasn't jealous one bit. Because he knew what we meant"

Aerrow just wanted to show his approval that he understood but still needed to be alone, so he gently kissed her. Piper immediately took the kiss deeper, causing Aerrow to try and back away, but she wouldn't let him go.

"Piper, stop please"

"Why?"

"I need some time to think alone… some space that's all"

Piper kissed him one last time and left him to think and be in his space. Aerrow sat in a corner of the garage and was now deep in thoughts. He knew that he had really messed things up with Piper and that it would either take a while for everything to be normal again or they wouldn't be together. He then revealed his Dragon fangs and started biting himself really hard. What he didn't know was that Piper could feel the pain of the biting.

What Aerrow also didn't know was that Piper had cut herself and tried to cover up with a long sleeve shirt, when she felt where he had bite himself and went to the garage. She turned the switch back on and saw a small puddle of blood, which Aerrow was in, he was still biting himself. Piper could feel his blood loss and hers as well. Her blood was soaking through her shirt. She weakly walked up to him and called his name softly. Both of them could see the suffering they were in and tried to call for help for the other instead for themselves.

_**~X~**_

Out of the spur of the moment Grizzly carried his fiancée up to their room.

Grizzly saw the sun rising from his window and his fiancée opening her eyes and smiling up at him.

"Morning" he told her while smiling back at her. He then got up and got dressed, only to return back to bed and admiring the ring her on finger. It was a perfect fit and it suited her well. Zera curled into a ball and snuggled more into him.

"Don't go back to sleep on me, sleepyhead" He chuckled.

Zera couldn't help but smile at Grizzly.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked her.

Zera nodded, which pleased grizzly, who then asked if she was hungry. He told her that she gets to stay in bed and he would bring whatever she wanted to eat. Before she told him what she wanted to eat, Zera pulled Grizzly into such a kiss that she was surprised that he hadn't passed out. She told him that she then wanted Pancakes.

"… Wow… Yeah going" he was wobbling, while walking.

Zera helped him, while giggling. Grizzly then told her to go back to bed while he went to make and bring her food, while smiling like an idiot, making Zera laugh. She went back to bed and patiently waited for her food to come. Just when she thought she would be falling back to sleep, Grizzly walked in with her pancakes and shouted "Ta-Da!". They pretty much fed each other pieces of Pancakes' and after they were done eating, Grizzly was nuzzling her neck.

"I can't wait until we're married"

"I can't wait either" she snuggled closer to him.

He kissed her head and at that moment awful memories of Zera's past were unlocked. She had been kidnapped and raped multiple times. She was gasping and shaking violently, worrying Grizzly of course.

"Zera?"

She was now freaking out and all he could do was to stay by her side and try to calm her down. Zera was now hyperventilating, while Grizzly was holding her in his arms and he gently hugged her and got a flashback of his fiancées' flashbacks. He held her closer to him and told her that he would protect her no matter what. Zera then started crying into his chest and all Grizzly could do is let her cry and hold her in a secure manner.

After a while Zera cried herself to sleep and Grizzly gently kissed her forehead and kept an eye on her until she would wake up again. After a while Zera started bleating in her sleep, which caused Grizzly to chuckle in delight.

_**~X~**_

As soon as Joe left to sleep in his quarters, Drake walked in and stayed by a sleeping Rosy's side. After an hour or so, Drake had fallen asleep, not knowing that Joe was spying on them and sneaked in, went by Rosy's bed and started making out with her sleeping form. He then felt a shadow over him; Drake had woken up and was now beating him badly. Luckily Rosy was a deep sleeper and never woke.

Rosy now looked like she was 5 months pregnant, when it had only been a coupled of weeks.

"Why shouldn't I stop myself from killing you?" Drake growled at Joe.

"You don't even care about her Drake!"

"She doesn't feel the same as you!" he retorted back at Joe.

"How would you know? And again why do you care?"

"I over reacted, okay! I want to make things right" Drake was telling the truth and Joe could see that so he left them alone and returned to his quarters. Rosy then turned towards where Drake's chair was and he returned by her side once again. That's when Rosy opened her eyes and smiled softly.

"Hi Drake"

"Hi"

Drake couldn't take his eyes off of her stomach, while Rosy was rubbing hers. This was his and her child growing inside of her. She was now humming some random song, and Drake was now hiding his emotions again, knowing that he messed up with him and Rosy. She could see what he was now doing and wished he wouldn't go back to this way every time something went wrong in life.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay", that's when she felt the baby kicking really hard and she was now groaning in pain. That's when she felt Drake's hands massaging her stomach in a way that made her relax and the baby relax. He asked her if she was okay, Once again. She nodded and told him that she was now relaxed because of him, and gently held his hand in hers, causing him to blush. Rosy then brushed his hand against her lips and kissed it, making Drake's face almost as red as Aerrow's hair. His face returned to its normal colour when he heard Rosy's stomach grumble.

"What would you like to eat?", he asked her.

"Italian, please"

Drake got up and walked to the kitchen and made her Italian food and then brought it to her, after Rosy thanked him and he acted like it wasn't a big deal when it did meant something to her. Rosy was almost done eating, when she offered some of her food to Drake and he told her that he wasn't hungry. Why did he have to put up another tough act, when he could tell that Rosy was showing that she still cared about him deeply and that he felt the same way?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Life Off The Condor**_

_**Chapter XIII**_

**Jenergy: Lucky number 13!!! Here we go!!!**

Piper used up all of the healing crystal she had in her pocket and then passed out at the same time Aerrow did. Someone had found them and rushed them both in the infirmary and now all they had to do was to wait until they both woke up. Piper woke up first, but her vision was blurry and her eyes hurting from the brightness of the light. She turned to see that Aerrow had a oxygen mask on him. Piper tried to look around to see if there was anyone in the room, while Aerrow woke up and didn't bother to look around.

"_This is my entire fault after all. If I hadn't said anything about Shane, Aerrow wouldn't have done this to himself. All I've ever done is cause pain"_, she thought to herself, not knowing that Aerrow could hear her thoughts.

The red head forced himself up and removed his mask, knowing that he was not suppose to and made his way to her.

"You should be resting Aerrow"

"No" he told her bluntly.

Aerrow climbed in her bed and held her close to him. It then hit Aerrow that the guy he has paid to hide the ring had returned it the night before and it was still in his jean pocket. After Piper snuggled close to him, Aerrow slid the ring onto her finger.

Piper was so weak that she really needed the mask to breath, so she removed it and kissed Aerrow and of course he kissed her back and put the mask back on and held her, until she fell back to sleep. Luckily Aerrow is a light sleeper, because someone had left a cart on Piper's cord, which stopped the oxygen. So he got up and moved the cart away and went back to her.

Days later Piper didn't need the mask anymore but she did need plenty of rest. It was the middle of the night when she opened her eyes and saw Aerrow looking at her.

"Piper… Do you like kids?"

All she did was nodding, since she was still dead tired. That's when Aerrows asked her if she wanted kids after they were married. She held his hand and eagerly nodded.

"Good" was all he said.

_**~X~**_

Rosy ate the rest of her food, while drake watched her, when she wasn't looking at him. Once she was done, she set her plate on her night stand and fell asleep within minutes. Drake took the plate back to the kitchen and returned to her side. Weeks later, Rosy was almost due, meaning the baby could be coming any minute.

Meanwhile Drake was trying to find a way to tell her that he still loved her, so he bought a wedding ring but every time he has the perfect moment he freaks out and forgets about it. For a reason Rosy felt nervous and was tapping her foot, while Drake was shaking. He was about to ask her to give him a second chance, when her water broke and she squeezed his hand insanely tight.

"YOW!" Drake screamed.

"The baby's coming!" John said happily, from the Hangar Bay.

Hours later of hard labour, Lightning was born. Drake was holding his sin and decided to let Rosy rest and he left the room, after leaving the ring by her. Rosy turned and felt the ring and weakly smiled, in other words she would tell him yes, when he returns.

Lightning was cooing, which made Drake smile, "Hey Lightning".

His smile grew wider, when Lightning grabbed hold of his finger. He realized that Lightning's blankee was still in Rosy's room and so he went to get, only to see that she was wearing the ring. Drake wrapped Lightning in his Blankee and then laid him in his crib and went back to Rosy's side. Minutes later the guys and Cole came in to check on her, while the little blue furred creature jumped onto Drakes shoulder.

"Hey Cole"

Cole chirped, John thought Lightning was cute and Kyle asked if the baby had mind worms.

"_I'll get you for that remark later Kyle"_, she thought and Drake heard, causing him to chuckle.

That's when everyone found out Lightning's special ability, teleportation. He teleported himself to his mother and she was rocking him in her arms.

"He's adorable Rosy" Joe told her.

"Thank you Joe" She smiled tiredly.

"He has mind worms", Kyle quickly said.

"No… You have mind worms"

"AHHHHHHHHH!", Kyle ran out of her room, in a panic.

_**~X~**_

Kai was working overtime at the cake shop and he looked like crap. Jenergy got tired of seeing him forcing himself so she ordered him to go rest while she takes over his shift. The one thing he was raise to do was to never show weakness, meaning he would push himself until he was almost dead. In another way of saying it, he is very stubborn.

"No… I'm okay… It's alright", he told her.

"Listen, You either relax and we both return home, yes tired but happy or you return home half dead and alone", she was dead serious.

Kai then went to the back of the store and rested on a special bed, while Jenergy finished the rest of his shift. When he was woken up, Jenergy told him that it was time to go home so he was now closing the shop.

"Kai, are you okay?", Jenergy asked him.

"I'm okay… I think", he then kissed her cheek.

She then gave him and made him drink his Mercury, which still tasted awful which also made it hard for him to swallow.

"Why is this stuff so hard to swallow?" he asked her.

"Because it taste awful", she simply told him.

Kai hugged her and they both went back home. As soon as they got into the house, Kai started to nuzzle her neck, while she was wondering if he was ever going to propose to her or just making his move and dumping her. They still haven't done anything and they've been together for over 6 months now. She backed away and said that she was going to bed and closed the door to her room quickly. Kai knew what she was thinking and he can understand why she would feel that way. In fact, he was going to propose to her tonight.

"Jenergy come on, we have a date tonight and I made it extra special. We're eating under the stars and we need to talk seriously"

After he had convinced her to go on their date, they were enjoying food, Champagne and the atmosphere of their night. That is until Jenergy found a beautiful ring in her glass and gasp. Kai kneeled on one knee and told her that she was his one and only and if she refused he would seriously killed himself right there and now. Jenergy put the ring on and kissed him. He returned it deeper until they realized they were making out.

They were missing the shooting stars, while they were making out, until they broke for air and Jenergy nuzzled Kai and they then continued where they left off. Before they had known it, they had made love. Kai was kissing her back, while holding her. When she turned to kiss him, Jenergy saw that he was pale and asked if he was feeling okay. They found out that after taking his Mercury Kai will get pale form time to time. They then enjoyed the rest of the night just holding one another under the stars.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Life Off The Condor**_

**Chapter XIV**

**Jenergy: YAYYYYY!!!! I AM HYPER!!!!! Please review….**

Weeks had now past and today were the biggest day in Kai's and Jenergy's lives. Today is their wedding day! Jenergy and Piper were in the bride room. She was so nervous that she was wondering why she was doing this.

"Piper do you think I am doing the right thing?", she asked her friend.

"Of course I do! You're marrying the man you love, don't be nervous. He loves love and I know you love him deeply"

"Then why am I nervous?" she asked her.

"Because you think you're nervous but you're actually excited"

At that moment Jenergy ran to the washroom and puked. Piper helped her clean up and made her brush her teeth again and they were off at the altar.

After the bride and groom kissed Piper felt happy for her friend and a familiar Sky knight kissing her cheek. Everyone went to the reception party and was having a blast. Piper was deep in thought about what Jenergy had asked her before leaving the bride room.

_Flashback_

"_I'm pregnant and I want you to be the legal guardian of the baby… do you?"_

_End of flashback_

After a while, Jenergy sat by Piper and asked if she wanted to be the baby's godmother. They both knew that Kai didn't know about it.

"I accept, but you have to tell Kai or ASAP, the sooner the better" she told Jenergy.

"I know. Wouldn't be a bonus If Aerrow would be the other Godparent?" she smiled.

At that moment Piper was turned so that her lips could meet Aerrow's lips. At around the same time, the groom came to the table as well and saw Aerrow and Piper kissing at the table. Jenergy took her husband hand and pulled him away from the table.

"Kai… Sit here please. I have to tell you something" she was serious.

He sat down next to her, after she sat down. That's when she told him that they were expecting. Kai kissed her, hugged her and was very happy which confused Jenergy.

"You're happy?"

"Of course I am!" at that moment she kissed him. Meanwhile Aerrow was kissing his fiancée's neck, making her purr.

"Next is our wedding", he told Piper.

Jenergy took Kai's hand and asked if he would like to dance with her, which was quickly answered by Kai leading his wife to the dance floor. Aerrow was also dancing with Piper, while Jenergy kept her husband close to her. Piper laid her head onto her fiancée's shoulder and enjoyed them dancing together.

"Kai?" Jenergy asked, "Why do I feel nervous about becoming a parent again?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest"

"Do you think we'll make good ones?", she looked very worried.

"I know we will" he simply answered her. After a while they both sat down and Kai took out his Mercury and drank it, "Yuck"

"I know you hate it, but it's the only way I see the real you"

Kai finally finished the whole bottle of Mercury and felt like he was about to puke. Jenergy helped him up and told him now to puke on her, as a joke, which made him laugh. He held her hand and saw that she looked very tired. He then told her that they can leave the party whenever they wanted, which made Jenergy relived. They then sneaked away from the party and went to their room. Half way there, Kai carried her though the rest of the way to their room. When they arrived at the door, Kai opened the door and Jenergy kissed him on the lips. Kai returned the kiss and turned it into a passionate kiss, filled with fire and love. She had never felt this kind of kiss before, which she liked.

"What's with you tonight?" she playfully asked him.

They then started making out like crazy, while he had her against the wall. They then separate and break their kiss to breath, leaving both of them smiling and panting like crazy. They both went to bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Kai stayed awake just long enough to see his wife stomach starting to show. He laid his hand on her abdomen and felt the baby kick.

_**~X~**_

After a while a Thunder storm had started but Shakira was sleeping in the basement as always. That's when she heard someone at the door. She opened the door and in the pouring rain was Shane.

"Hi Shane"

"Can I stay here for the night?"

"Of course you can!" she then let him in.

"Thank you, thank you!" he was really happy and soaked.

She told him that it was no problem and she then closed and locked the door. They went down to the basement and she showed where Shane would be sleeping. In a bed not far from her bed, He looked at her and told her goodnight. She returned and went to sleep.

Hours later, Shane was shivering, he was still wearing his wet, icy cold clothes and the sheets were soaked by it. Shakira walked up the where he was sleeping, used her Vampire strength to carry him to her bed but she left him in his boxers and lay next to him but held him close to her and soon fell back to sleep. Minutes later Shane woke up and has a huge blush on his face.

When morning came, Shane got up, not waking Shakira up, and got dressed. She snuggled into her sheets, while he was still blushing, but he slowly started to smile when he saw how peaceful she looked when she slept. He was about to wake her, when the sound of her purring was heard, which confused him. That's when he saw her eyes opening and he quickly looked away.

"Can I ask you a question?", Shane asked, "Why was I in your bed?"

"Your bed and clothes were wet and icy so I carried you to my bed and warmed you up"

At that moment, Shane blushed again, "Oh… thank you"

Shakira blushed, after she saw him blush. Shane got up, said that he had to go back to his place and asked if he could see her tonight. After she told him that it would be stupid of him not to, he laughed and asked what time that she wanted him to pick her up. She told him at around six O'clock, he then kissed her cheek and told her that he would see her then and left.

When six O'clock came, Shakira was waiting for Shane to come. She was wearing a white dress that showed off her shoulders, has long sleeves and a slit the goes mid thigh, while her dress went to her knees. She heard Shane's voice in the hallway and went to join him.

"Wow… you look exquisite" he told her.

Shakira went up to him, kissed his cheek and thanked him for the lovely compliment, which made Shane's face go really red. She then started nuzzling his cheek and Neck, while ignoring a protective Grizzly, who wasn't far from them. All Shane did is agreeing that they were ready to go and turning even more red.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Shane pulled out her chair and pushed her towards the table, before he sat at his table. After having a great super, they both decided to go for a walk on the beach. Shane was holding her shoes, while they hold hands and walked along the beach, feeling the sand on their feet. She then nuzzled him again, and yes he turned blood rush red. They then decided to sit in the sand and watch the sun set and the stars rising. That's when Shane told her that the moon added more beauty than he thought.

"Yeah the moon is beautiful" she told him.

"It's looks even better with you" He told her.

_**~X~**_

A few days had now past and Lightning was a quick learner at walking because Drake spent most of his time looking around for his son. He finally found him playing with a spoon he had found on the floor.

"Get over here you little devil", he chuckled while picking him up.

Lightning was now laughing and squealing out of joy, because his dad was tickling him. What they didn't know was that mommy was watching them. Lightning then went to his room and played with his toys, Joe sighed and went to his room and Drake walked over to Rosy and kissed her. She kissed him back full of love, when he felt someone pulling at his pants. Lightning wanted to be picked up again, so he did. The sly little devil grabbed his lips and Drake made funny sounds from his mouth causing Lightning and Rosy to laugh.

"I love you Lightning" he told his son.

"… Love" his first word was said.

"Yes, love Lightning. I love you and I love you mom dearly"

"Love… Daddy… Love… Mama" Lightning said.

"You hear that… he said daddy first" Drake sounded like a child.

"Yeah I heard" she pretends to act jealous, when she wasn't.

Lightning was now cooing towards his mom, so drake handed him to Rosy, and she was rocking him. Drake smiled, when he saw his son yawning in a cute way.

"Rosy?", Drake said, "Can we go to my room?"

After Rosy put Lightning in his crib, she went to Drakes room, only to be pinned against the wall and they were making out. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, which made him smile inwardly. And they pretty much ended up in his bed holding one another.

"I love you" he told her.

"I love you too" She smiled at him.

Rosy then started humming a song, while she was still awake but Drake was fast asleep and smiling at the same time. After a while she was still humming but this time she saw Drake waking up and smiling at her.

"Hey there" she said to him.

"Hey" he said back.

After a few hours, Lightning started crying for his parents and to be fed. Drake went and carried his son to his mother. He then left the room and let Rosy breast feed Lightning. After she buttoned up her shirt, she called in Drake, to let him know that it was okay to come in the room.


End file.
